A Origem dos Guizos
by Huntox
Summary: Um FanFic sobre os Gennins do Som e o Quarteto do Som. R&R.
1. Capítulo 1: O Primeiro Tilintar

**A Origem dos Guizos**

**Summary: **Um FanFic sobre os Gennins do Som e o Quarteto do Som. R&R.

**  
A/N: As personagens e técnicas que constam no meu perfil são minhas, as restantes são ©Masashi Kishimoto.**

Este é o meu primeiro FanFic, por isso desculpem-me se estiver um pouco fraco. Façam Reviews contructivas, quer seja uma crítica quer elogio, é sempre bom saber a opinião dos outros, especialmente uma vez que este é o meu primeiro FanFic, e quero melhorar o máximo possível.

Bem, não vos vou conter mais tempo, vamos ao FanFic!

* * *

**Capítulo 1: O Primeiro Tilintar**

**Espaço:** País do Som, Vila de Suzutoutou

**Tempo:** Aproximadamente 5 anos antes do início do Naruto Clássico

O País do Som era um local frio, com Invernos rígidos, uma vez que se localiza no Norte do mundo shinobi. A população costumava utilizar cachecóis quentes e aconchegantes, de cor acinzentada. Também a roupa deles era quente, baseando-se, principalmente, em camisolas de algodão cobertas por um grande e quente casaco. As calças eram fabricadas a partir de uma espécie de algodão, mas mais quente.

Até à chegada de Orochimaru, este era um local pacífico, habitado por várias pessoas sem qualquer treino ou orientação shinobi. As pessoas viviam felizes, no seu dia-a-dia, e conversavam umas com as outras, divertiam-se, os mais pequenos a correr pelas ruas fora...

No entanto, tudo isso mudou quando Orochimaru, um dos lendários Sannins de Konoha, decidiu formar uma vila shinobi, naquela mesma área, trazendo muitos Missing-Nin de outras vilas, que aceitaram juntar-se à Vila do Som, em troca de protecção contra os Hunter-Nins. Estes Missing-Nin, agora Ninjas do Som, no entanto, tinham gosto em "matar por matar", e vitimizaram as populações vizinhas, provocando medo, revoltas, fome, por qualquer local em que passassem, quer estivessem em missão quer estivessem apenas de passagem.

No entanto, haviam heróis por entre a população, ex-ninjas, que enfrentavam os Shinobis do Som, e, na maior parte das vezes, os faziam "correr com o rabinho entre as pernas", de tão fortes eram estes homens. Os povoamentos em que eles viviam eram dos poucos que ainda não tinham sido destruídos ou dizimados por esses ninjas, que todos odiavam.

Uma rapariguinha, de cabelos pretos que passavam ligeiramente do pescoço e olhos da mesma cor, no entanto, admirava o herói da sua aldeia de que todos falavam, e aspirava vê-lo, pois nunca tinha tido essa oportunidade. Ela também, queria ter o poder para proteger os seus amigos, a sua família, quem ela amava... A oportunidade de ela poder fazê-lo chegou quando uma mensagem que Orochimaru, líder da Vila do Som, ordenara que fosse passada a todos os povoamentos do País dos Campos de Arroz. Essa mensagem consistia em:

"A partir de agora, todos os rapazes e raparigas que forem considerados capazes, devem dirigir-se à vila principal e registrar-se na Academia Ninja, afim de formar o poder militar do país. Quem não aceitar esta regra será severamente punido."

A rapariga ficou muito contente, pois teria a oportunidade de se tornar um shinobi, mas, no entanto, os aldeões, incluíndo o herói da aldeia, Hayato, opuseram-se a esta regra, fundamentando-se de que os jovens não deviam ser obrigados a tornar-se ninjas.

Esta revolta não foi bem aceite por Orochimaru, que decidiu matá-los, para que servisse de exemplo a quaisquer outros engraçadinhos que tentassem o mesmo em qualquer outra aldeia que ele visitasse. O herói, de que toda a gente falava, foi um dos executados, juntamente com diversos outros, ali mesmo, em frente de toda a gente, sem dó nem piedade por parte dos executores.

Quando as execuções tinham terminado, os Ninjas do Som procederam à avaliação do estado físico das crianças da aldeia, afim de ver quais os que estavam aptos para se tornarem shinobis.

A rapariga estava triste pela morte de Hayato, mas por outro lado estava muito contente, afinal ia ser-lhe dada a oportunidade de poder proteger quem era importante para ela.

Não tardou muito até que os Ninjas chegassem até sua casa. Sem qualquer delonga, os shinobis avaliaram o estado físico dela, recorrendo muitas vezes à violencia para ver como ela se protegia, ou, eventualmente, esquivava.

"Como te chamas?" perguntou-lhe, após algum tempo, um dos Ninjas do Som, o único que não tinha dado socos ou pontapés à rapariga.

"Kin... Tsuchi Kin." respondeu ela, perguntando-se se teria sido aceite.

"Muito bem... Passaste, quando avaliarmos toda a gente nesta aldeia levar-te-emos connosco." disse o avaliador, e, após escrever umas notas no seu caderno, foi-se embora.

_'_Tsuchi Kin... Parece que ela é um tanto promissora... Vamos ver como se sai na Academia Ninja.'pensou ele, enquanto prosseguia para a próxima casa.

_3 horas depois..._

Os exames às crianças da vila tinham terminado, e um Jounin de Otogakure apareceu na casa de Kin, assim como outros apareceram na casa dos restantes escolhidos.

"Agora virás connosco. Se quiseres, podes trazer contigo a tua família." disse o examinador, antes de, ao ver o aceno de Kin dizendo-lhe que os queria levar, encaminhar todos para a carruagem.

* * *

**A/N:** Espero que tenham gostado! Vou tentar escrever o próximo capítulo o mais depressa possível. No próximo capítulo: A Origem da "Múmia" R&R!


	2. Capítulo 2: A Origem da Múmia

**A/N: **Bem, aqui está, o segundo capítulo. Espero que gostem, e lembrem-se: Postem Reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: A Origem da "Múmia"!**

**Espaço:** País do Som, Vila de Tsubasashiteki

**Tempo:** 1 hora depois do capítulo anterior

A carruagem em que Kin viajava estava prestes a chegar a Tsubasashiteki, onde um temível incêndio estava a ocurrer.

"Mãe! Pai! Onde estão? Pai!" gritava um rapaz, de 9 anos, com uma camisola preta e calças cinzentas, com liso cabelo castanho curto, preso entre os escumbros da casa incendiada, antes de se ouvir um grito proveniente dele.

_10 minutos mais tarde..._

O rapaz que tinha anteriormente gritado por ajuda, estava agora inconsciente, o incêndio tinha consumido a maior parte da casa. Nesse momento, a carruagem chegou.

Um dos Jounins de Oto, anteriormente Missing-nin de Ame, caminhou para a casa e usou um jutsu, Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento água: Onda Torbulenta), expelindo assim um jacto de água da boca, com o objectivo de extinguir as chamas e entrou na casa, salvando o rapaz, levando-o para dentro da carruagem, onde tratou das feridas dele, através do Chiyute no Jutsu (Técnica de Recuperação das Mãos).

_1 hora depois..._

'Hum? Onde estou?' Pensava Dosu, enquanto abria os olhos e olhava para a cara de um shinobi com uma semínima na badana. Ele era alto e elegante, com cabelos negros compridos, que lhe chegavam aos cotovelos, e dois guarda-chuvas nas costas, formando um "X". Ele tinha também umas calças de camuflagem cinzentas com manchas pretas.

"Ah, vejo que já acordaste..." Disse o Jounin. "Lembras-te de alguma coisa?"

"Só de um incêndio..." Respondeu o rapaz. "Ah, e os meus pais, estão bem?"

"Lamento, mas eles... morreram" Disse o shinobi de Oto, como se algo o estivesse a atormentar.

'Nem acredito que ele sobreviveu... E acordar numa hora recuperando de queimaduras tão graves... Parece que fiz bem em salvá-lo, Orochimaru-sama ficará orgulhoso.' Pensava o Jounin, tentando forçar um sorriso.

"Então, qual é o teu nome?" Perguntou-lhe ele. "Eu chamo-me Tabashini Hayato."

"Kinuta Dosu..." Respondeu o rapaz, com uma voz um quanto triste. Foi nesse momento que olhou mais atentamente para si e reparou que estava coberto em ligaduras. 'Provavelmente por causa das queimaduras...'

"Não te preocupes, em Otogakure com certeza conseguirás arranjar novos amigos" Reconfortou-o o shinobi. "Para além disso, não creio que tenhas ouvido, mas a partir deste momento, vais à Academia Ninja, para te tornares um shinobi. Fui eu próprio que te achei apto."

"Mas e as queimaduras?" Perguntou Dosu.

"Eu sou um Medic-nin, já usei um jutsu, dentro de alguns dias estarás como novo... Mas vão ficar algumas cicatrizes" Informou-o o Jounin de Oto.

"Está bem..." Esta foi a última vez que falou antes de adormecer, e de a carruagem em que ele seguia parar...

* * *

**Efeitos e Descrições dos Jutsus:**

**Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento água: Onda Torbulenta) – **Uma técnica que consiste em expelir um jacto de água com muita pressão pela boca.

**Chiyute no Jutsu (Técnica de Recuperação das Mãos) – **Uma Arte Ninja Médica, em que o shinobi coloca ambas as mãos no topo de uma ferida, para a curar.

**A/N:** E aqui está, o aparecimento de Dosu! No próximo capítulo: Um Rapaz Irritante!


	3. Capítulo 3: Um Rapaz Irritante

**A/N: **Bem, espero que gostem, e não se esqueçam de escrever Reviews!

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Um Rapaz Irritante!**

**Espaço:** País do Som, Vila de Gokkan

**Tempo: **Pouco depois da última parte do capítulo passado

A carruagem em que Kin e Dosu seguiam tinha finalmente parado uma vez mais. Estavam agora a três vilas de Otogakure, e a rapariga estava ansiosa, mas não aborrecida, uma vez que tinha trazido a sua família, e estavam a travar uma conversa interessante.

"Kin, sabes que não quero que te magoes, se alguma coisa te acontecer, chama-me, que eu dou cabo deles!" Disse o pai dela, Tsuchi Hatarou.

"Creio que eles é que iam dar cabo de ti, se a Kin, que se vai tornar uma Kunoichi, se magoasse, o que farias tu?" Disse a Tsuchi Hikari, sem conseguir conter o riso que estava a tentar escapar pela sua boca.

"Não te preocupes, pai, se algo acontecer, tenho a certeza que ficarás num pior estado que eu, para que não tenhas vergonha de deixar que eles me magoem muito." Disse por fim a aspirante a kunoichi, entre risos.

"Acho que não!" Disse o Hatarou, antes de se aproximar dela e começar a fazer-lhe cócegas.

"Está bem, está bem, agora chega de cócegas!" Disse ela, sem conseguir conter as gargalhadas, que a faziam parecer uma maluca qualquer, graças às cócegas que o pai lhe estava a fazer.

_Enquanto Kin e a sua família estavam a conversar..._

"Anda cá, seu ladrãozeco! Desta vez não escapas!" Dizia um homem, enquanto perseguia um rapazinho, de, aproximadamente, 9 anos.

"Isso é o que vamos ver!" Exclamou ele, enquanto fez uma curva e acelarou, despistando-o. No entanto, de tão concentrado estava na fuga, nem viu por onde andava, e acabou por embater num... guarda-chuva.

"Ei, rapazinho, vê por onde andas, este guarda-chiva é mais importante do que pensas, danifica-o e terás de te haver comigo!" Disse, zangado, o shinobi com quem ele acabara de embater.

"Pronto, Hayato-san, não é preciso ficares assim, ele provavelmente não reparou. Para além disso, precisamos de shinobis capazes para serem parte de Oto." Disse uma bela kunoichi, com compridos cabelos negros, que ultrapassavam o joelho, uma camisola verde com mangas muito compridas, que ultrapassavam em muito a extensão dos seus braços (**A/N:** Como a camisola de Jounin da Shizune, mas sem o colete), umas calças pretas, botas da mesma cor e os lábios pintados de vermelho.

"Oh, Akane-san, tens razão..." Disse o Hayato. Foi nesse momento que reparou no pão que ele trazia. "Ele vinha a uma alta velocidade... Achas que podemos levá-lo?" Perguntou ele baixinho, de modo a que mais ninguém pudesse ouvir, à excepção da kunoichi de Oto.

"Realmente... Ele parece-se contigo, quando eras pequeno, exepto a parte do roubo..." Disse ela. "Com esta velocidade, será uma mais valia para a aldeia. Trá-lo."

"Hai!" Disse ele, antes de se dirigir ao pequeno.

"Onde estão os teus pais?" Perguntou ele.

"Mortos." Respondeu o rapaz, calmamente.

"Estou a ver... E como te chamas?" Insistiu o Hayato.

"Abumi Zaku..." Respondeu o outro.

"Muito bem... Gostarias de te tornar um shinobi?" Perguntou o Hayato, e, ao ver os olhos dele, soube de imediato que ele responderia que sim.

"Acho que sim..."

"Óptimo, vem comigo... Ah, é verdade, esqueci-me de me apresentar: O meu nome é Tabashini Hayato." Disse ele, antes de, juntamente com Zaku, entrarem na carruagem.

À entrada, Zaku ouviu uns risos, e decidiu entrar.

"Hei! O que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntou a rapariga, que estava a ser vítima de um ataque de cócegas por parte do seu pai.

"Nada, só decidi vir até aqui, ver quem estava a emitir estes gritos estridentes..." Respondeu ele, com um ar de gozo.

"Quem julgas que és? Algum parvo que chega aqui e pensa que é o dono disto tudo?" Disse a Kin.

"Vamos, vamos, não é preciso ficarem assim..." Disse a Hikari, ao ver a espressão do outro rapaz. "Qual é o teu nome, rapazinho?"

"Zaku." Disse ele.

"Estou a ver... E também vais para a academia?" Perguntou ela, mais uma vez.

Àquela pergunta, o Zaku limitou-se a acenar afirmativamente, enquanto mandava um olhar a Kin, antes de sair daquela cabine, para uma em que ele ficaria.

Ela soube de imediato que aquele rapaz seria um dos que participariam do seu TOP 10 de rapazes mais intrometidos, irritantes e estúpidos.

_Nesse momento, numa outra cabine..._

'Parece que está a dormir... Nem acredito nisto... Tenho de contar ao Orochimaru-sama de imediato.' Pensou um jovem, de cabelo acinzentado, ao ver um dos futuros ninjas ao dispôr de Oto, que guardava consigo .

* * *

**A/N: **Uau! Alguém não deduziu que seria o Zaku? Duvido... Bem, de qualquer das formas, isto era apenas uma introdução, assim como os próximos capítulos, após isso começará em grande :)

Bem, acho que está na hora das "Perguntas do Capítulo". Para participar, apenas têm de enviar MP's com a resposta, se eu disser que está correcta, poderão fazer uma pergunta sobre a história, referente à resposta que deram (Exemplo: A resposta a uma das perguntas era Hayato. Se acertarem, podem fazer uma pergunta referente ao Hayato). Espero que gostem deste novo entretenimento!

**Perguntas do Capítulo:**

**1 –** Quem será o shinobi que disse: "Nem acredito nisto"?

A – Kimimaro; B – Kabuto; C – Zaku; D – Kin

**2 –** Quem será que estava a dormir na cabine, a quem se referia o ninja de cabelo acinzentado?

A – Tayuya; B – Dosu; C – Kidoumaru; D – Jirobou

**3 –** Na história, qual é a Kunoichi com cabelos que ultrapassavam o seu joelho?

A – Kin; B – Tayuya; C – Hikari; D - Akane


End file.
